HER
by ZuXy.Q
Summary: I wanted to die, then. I wanted to destroy the body I was trapped in, become what she was, no matter what it took. No matter how much mutilation or pain. But he looked away, at me. He pulled my face down and pressed my lips against his.


**a/N: tragedy...**

* * *

**_HER_**

* * *

_I wanted to die, then. I wanted to destroy the body I was trapped in, become what she was, no matter what it took. No matter how much mutilation or pain. But he looked away, at me. He pulled my face down and pressed my lips against his like he was almost trying to suffocate us both_."_The Rose and the Beast: Fairyales Retold" by Francesca Lia Block_ ´

* * *

Everyone stopped searching for him months ago. Most of them think he's dead. And to a certain extent they're right, because since the day she left him, he stopped living. Fate is only being cruel to him, prolonging his suffering. For every tear she cried, a drop of blood he loses. A drained souless body with an empty heart. A wandering creature, void of life.

It takes him almost a year to come back.

And when he finally does, he can't fathom why he ever left.

There walks the broken man, under the black sky. Not a single star on his sight. He takes the flask he carries in his backpocket taking another drink. He gulps it down and cleans the warm liquid that trickles from the side of his chin. On the tip of his fingers he feels the roughness of his skin. He can't remember the last time he shaved, actually he can't remember the last time he looked in a mirror. He's probably a mess, his brothers, his own mother wouldn't recognize him.

But under the dirt, the long hair and the scruffy beard, remains the man she once loved. The man she singled out.

He falls to his knees. Colorless tears and silent sobs. The drunken coward's last words are uttered in his last breath.

"I love you Leah". Him. The man she singled out. The man she killed

The one that dies on her.

And only because of her.

Sam.

* * *

He sits at the top of the hill. Everyday. He never falters.

He arrives when the orange lines start to paint the sky.

But always leaves before the last ray of light dissappears.

Even with his werewolf senses, he can't read her name. And that's okay. He prefers it that way. It's the reason why he never comes down.

He never speaks of her.

Not out loud.

...

...

He like to pretend it was an accident. (_ that __she didn't commit suicide_)

...

...

But it's pretending. Because the reminder of the harsh reality is under his gaze.

Some days he deludes himself thinking he could've saved her (_if only_).

At times he curses the day Sam Uley and Emily Young were born. (_who else can he blame)_

Every now and then he pulls enough strength to resent his imprint. (_she was not supposed to exist)_

On very rare occasions he allows himself to truly hate her. _(she decided to give up)_

But never a day goes by where _Jacob _doesn't love her. Still.

* * *

He's turned bitter and resentful. A hateful son of a bitch.

Not that any of them would ever hate him for it..They have showed him the compassion and understanding they never granted her. And for that he hates them even more. Of course he's been forced to stay, he's not brave enough to go with he's ben wounded beyond repair. The scars she has inflicted without meaning to are not the fading kind.

They don't make him stonger. They don't teach him a life lesson. They are pretty much worthless, their only value lies in the source.

In her.

She who tried to protect him, who loved him so much, that she would've followed him to the end of the world just to know he was safe.  
She who was blind and never realized how much he loved her back.

Because he was never a reason for her to stay.

He was at the sidelines, waiting, playing and hoping.

After all Seth was only her little brother.

* * *

She's nothing now. Nothing but a murdered.

The pack silently blames her.

...

She had the choice.

She could've said no.

She could've chosen friendship instead.

...

But she secretly envied her.

She wanted him.

Even before meeting him.

...

She stole him, and then forced her to watch.

...

So many things she could've done and said.

...

It took her four years to finally push her off the cliff.

She killed her.

....

Emily knows her blood is in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: sad....**


End file.
